Back To The Future
by Coconut1214
Summary: She arrived every 27 years like clockwork and left when her time was up. That's what the barn was used, then Nathan's decision changed everything. The fallout of the barn imploding in the finale.


**Back to the Future**

Summary: She arrived every 27 years like clockwork and left when her time was up. That's what the barn was used, then Nathan's decision changed everything. The fallout of the barn imploding in the finale.

* * *

Prologue

He said goodbye to the last customer, tapped the wall, typed in the code and watched as the lighted blue screen fell in front of the door. He was still getting used to the new technology. He was about to walk away when he heard the buzzer. He tapped the wall again and a screen popped up. He breathed out and undid the security screen and opened the door.

"What can I do for you Detective?" He said.

"We've had some reports of some trouble, Mr. Gray." Detective Harper told him stepping inside the restaurant, his eyes were drawn to a knocked over chair.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle. One of the regulars had a bit too much and tripped over his chair" he told the Detective keeping his voice flat and his eyes locked onto his.

"Your regulars are the ones that cause the problems" Detective Harper replied.

"They're troubled, but they are not always the ones that cause the trouble" he said to him flatly. "And as you see there is nothing to see here" He gestured his arms out to the empty restaurant.

"Is there something wrong?" She said coming out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a cloth like she had been in kitchen cleaning. She placed a smile on her face and walked over to them.

"There is always something wrong when you're involved" Detective Harper eyed her with distain.

"I should take offence to that, but from you I'll take it as a compliment" she replied with a smile. "Is there anything else we can help you with? Otherwise we are closed for the night"

He glared at both of them he knew there was nothing he could do. They had a received an anonymous call, but there was no actual witness and not much of a mess. A knocked over chair wasn't enough to search the place. He knew something went on here and it ticked him off that they were always able to clean everything up before he got there.

"Miss Walker, Mr. Gray" he said and tipped his hat towards them and turned to walk out the door. He stopped and turned around. "You two may not be troubled like them, but you are trouble. I'm keeping my eyes on you."

"We are well of aware of that Detective Harper" He told him with a smirk and slid the door shut and typed in the code again.

He looked towards her and gave her a small smile. She pushed a strand of black hair behind ear and sighed. Her blue eyes stood out more with the black hair and he couldn't help but stare into them. She smiled back and turned to walk back into the kitchen.

"Emma, did we get you in trouble?" The middle aged man asked when she rejoined them in the back room.

"No" She said shaking her head. "Someone just got scared and called the police. They're gone now" she reassured the man and smiled at his young son. "If it happens again, I don't care what time it is you can come to me. If I'm not at the restaurant then just go upstairs and knock on the apartment door."

He looked skeptical. So she reached out and placed her hand on his. "I want to help in any way I can" she told him, the tattoo on his face and his son's face shimmered from the light. She couldn't believe that they had done to this them, marked them like they were cattle.

"I don't know how to thank you" he said looking at his son. "Things have gotten so much better since you arrived. Out of all the places you could have gone, you came here and had the ability to help us."

"I guess it was just fate" she said with small smile. They had done their research when they first got here, everything was lost or destroyed from the meteor shower. They had no idea who she was. She led the both of them out the back door and locked it behind them. The light came down like a shimmering waterfall. It was strange to know that it offered a lot more protection then it looked like it did.

She pushed open the kitchen doors and went to help him clean up the restaurant. She wiped down the bar one last time as he picked up the chairs and put them on top of the tables. They heard the beeping of the door opening and her son walked in and typed in the code on his key to lock it again.

He walked to the nearest table and grabbed a chair to put it on the table.

"How was your date?" Duke asked. He smiled when he looked at him and then down at the floor. "That well that you can't talk about it in front of your mom" he said with a smile. He rolled his eyes at him. It was strange to see how much like his mom James really was. He didn't grow up with her but he had her mannerisms and her smile. He looked like his father but everything else was from his mother.

After they were done cleaning, Duke held the necks of three beers between his hand and walked over to one table they had left untouched and put them in the middle and sat down. They each grabbed one and took a drink before taking a long breath.

Audrey couldn't believe it had been a year since they woke up here, fifty seven years in the future. Haven was a completely different town.

Tbc…


End file.
